Royalty
by inzane-girlz
Summary: At 12 Ginny becomes a Princess. At 14 she dumped her only friend to hang out with more important people. At 15 she became a total girly girl . But at 16 she fell in love with her worst enemy.
1. Chapter 1

No I don't it - Happy now that I said it.

Royalty

Prologue

"Now kids," Authur Weasly started, "we have something important to tell you. You see more than a thousand years ago, there live a beautiful queen named, Charlene Weasly, but she hated her life because her sister murdered her fiancée because she wanted to marry him. Then one night Charlene killed herself because the pain was just to hard on her . Because of her sudden death there was no one to take her place except her evil sister, but she was in jail. The monarchy ended. After a long time it soon became a myth. But you see children, " Authur took a deep breath, " Charlene was your great great great great great great great great great great great great grandmother and due to recent discoveries it has been decided that your mother and I become king and Queen"

Chapter one

I put on my black skirt and purple blouse,and after spending on hour on my hair and make up I knew i was ready.

"Charles bring my trunk downstairs." Rule 5. never do things yourself, thats what servants are for. I walked into the kitchen, to find my mother cooking. After giving her a strange strange look i said "you know that we have people that do that for us."she just frowned at me as the servants scowled, as if they thought they were better than me.

I looked out the window and saw my brothers playing a quick game of Quiddich, before Ronald i I left for Hogwarts. But of course flying is unladylike so i couldn't do it. If only I cou- get those stupid thoughts from your head.

"come on kids we are going to miss the train"

I stepped on to the train and saw my brother go ff with Hermione and Harry. But i just went off to my usual compartment to find none other that Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini were sitting there.

"Well if it isn't her highness,little miss queen of sluts" said Blaise. Long ago I learned to control my temper. Besides that was rule 3. never let the public know how you feel.

"If you excuse me this is my compartment." I sat down and began to read my magazine.

"What , no Weasly temper?" Malfoy mocked me. Just then a tall blond girl wearing a butter beer cork necklace and radish earing's walked in. Luna Lovegood. My ex-best friend.

"Can I sit ... oh never mind i can see that her highness is here." with that she slammed the door and walked out.

"Ouch low blow Weasly, not even your friends want you here" Zambini laughed.

I laid in bed for hours thinking why people hated me. I mean Malfoy wasn't even half as bad when I was eleven. Thinking of Malfoy didn't he get ho- don't even finish that Ginny.

"Ginny" Lavender squealed at the top of her lungs, as i walked to the great hall the next morning. "I missed you so much" we immediately started talking about clothes. Then all I remember was falling over a trick step and strong arms wrapping around me. I opened my eyes to meet gray ones.

"Wouldn't want the royal family falling would we?" Malfoy smirked,

"Thank you" I said quietly. Rule number 8. always be polite.

I walked back to the common room after my first week back. Already they had started clubs. Dueling, Quiddich, even fencing. I was once able to do them all, but now the only dueling i did was in class. But if only- stop it Ginny.

A/N well that's it for now I'm so sorry for the length the first three chaps will probably be like that though . Now all you have to do is hit the little button and review.


	2. Chapter 2

No I don't own it :(

Chapter 2

Lavender started talking to me at dinner the following Monday. Of course she had no idea that I wasn't listening until she looked over at me and saw I was staring at a certain gray eyed , blond hair boy. Ever since he caught me I couldn't stop thinking about him.

"What are you looking at?" I hurriedly changed the subject.

"What where you just saying?"

" Oh my god you have to take this quiz in witch weekly "

After asking me questions Like do you were jeans and me replying no. she started checking off things in her magazine she all of a sudden shouted, " we have the same results we are both total girly girls."

( A/N I know it's weird but just pretend that she didn't wear jeans just dress pants because jeans are not formal and it really isn't that girly)

"Like oh my god like lets like go like shopping... like!"mocked luna.

I was happy about the scores, well I wasn't really. I mean I'm a girl and I should be girly that's just the proper way. But why do I feel so wrong?

It had to have been at least two hours after dinner when someone pulled me into an empty class room someone with very strong arms and a familiar scent. Malfoy put his arms above my head and started moving closer and closer to me. " well if it isn't Princess slut" he whispered.

I stayed silent. "What cat got your tounge?

Still I stayed silent. "little miss girly afraid to brake her nail? I thought you were stupid but talking won't brake your nails red." I remembered what Luna said and I lost it.

I pushed malfoy off me, "You stupid ferret why can't you put your lip over your head and swallow it. I am NOT stupid and you are just so annoying. So just piss off and leave me alone you stupid bitch"

Malfoy just smirked at me and said, "there's that take no shit attitude I love. Well see you red." with that he walked out of the room while I just sat there bewildered.

Putting what he said from my mind for a moment, I took a very deep breath, that was the most outrageous thing I've done since I became a Princess. I didn't know if I should cry or jump for joy, because to tell you the truth that felt good.

I walked back to the common room felling like a whole new person. After going through my trunk my happiness started to fade. The one word popped into my mind, 'Hermione'

I asked her my question and she was only to happy to say yes.

So there I was, in jeans and a green halter top. I still had my classy high heels pounds of make up on and my hair was up put give me some credit.

"Nice jeans Red" said the one thing that had been occupying my mind for the past week ever since he said the word "love" I mean it wasn't really directed at me but he is just so h- don't even think about it ginny.

"Go screw yourself ferret" I flipped him the bird as lavender just stared at me.

"Close your mouth brown you look like a fish. I passed her and malfoy today was for me, today I was going to have fun.

Maybe I pushed the limit just a little bit. I mean I was just a Little bit drunk... Ok maybe a lot drunk.. I was table dancing at four in the afternoon drunk. I only ad a few shots of firewhisky.. Ok maybe seven, but I thought I could hold my liquor better.

Mmm. Rosemeta was trying to get me off the table but was scared because I was a princess and I could get her into serious trouble. " will someone take her back to the castle?" she asked desperately.

"I will" then as I started taking off my shirt a very strong pair of arms picked me up.

"you smell yummy" then I sniffed his cloak. As if you don't know who he is.

"DON'T YOU WISH YOUR GIRLFRIEND WAS WRONG LIKE ME " I continued singing, completely forgetting that I called him yummy until we got to Hagrid's hut. He carried me in and I saw the trio.

"Hey hermione doesn't Draco smell yummy... hehe brake me off a piece of that."

"umm sure..." replied hermione.

"What did You do to my sister Malfoy?" yelled Ron.

"Just take her." After throwing me down on the couch he walked out.

Ron carried me back to the Gryfindor common room and hermione levitated me to my bed as I waited for tomorrow to face my consequences.

OHH cliffy

A/N Ya It's still short but I'm planning on changing that for the next chapter !YAH COOKIES ALL AROUND!

Now I'm going to be mean and not add my new and improved lengthly chapters until I get five reviews

They don't even have to be nice things just need five reviews (which will actually be seven cause I got only 2 last time )

And special thanx to Dracoginnylover24 and flirtatious

Inzane-Girlz


End file.
